A Life In Japan
by ArthurO
Summary: Arthur was just a normal boy, who had a normal life. That all changed when his mother gets a job promotion. In Japan. That means new life, new school, new friends, and new possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to chapter one of my very first fanfic, A Life In Japan. This story originated from a concept that I've had in my mind for a while now. I've come up with a lot of concepts and plots that I could turn into stories, but then again, who hasn't? One more thing i'd like to note, you can imagine this story in whatever form you like, wether it be in real life or anime form. Just something I wanted to say, I hope I'm not weirding you guys out. Now that that's out of the way, let's begin with my story

"JAPAN?! We have to move to Japan?!"

"Calm down Arthur, I know this is big but, it's a really good opportunity. The company I work for wants to send me to work there, and it pays very well. Your father and I already talked about it and we thought we should take the chance." said his mom.

"But I like the life we have already, I like the school, I like all the freinds I have, besides, I can't even speak Japanese!"

"Don't worry, lots of poeple speak english over there. You can make new freinds at the new school your going to, I hear the education is really good."

"Can I at least think about it for a while, please?"

His mother let out a reluctant sigh. "Alright."

As he lay in his room, Arthur began to think to himself.

"Great. Not even a quarter through my second year of high school and we have to move"

It should be noted that while Arthur did enjoy anime and manga, he only viewed and read them simply for entertainment. He didn't really like referring himself as an otaku, but more like a simple fan. Unlike some of the other people he knew. They were so delusional.

He was a pretty normal teenager, in the sense of looks. 15 years old, 5 feet 8 inches, short black hair with a widows peak and a raised front cowlick that no matter how many hair cuts he had, it would always grow back, much to his mother's annoyance.

He had medium black framed glasses, and a faint brown skin tone due to his Hispanic heritage.

Though, there was one feature he wasn't exactly fond of.

His nose.

It wasn't exactly large, but it was a bit above average. He blamed genetics for it as his mother and great grandmother both had it.

"Japan... I guess it's not so bad, I know a bit about the culture there, maybe this wasn't such a bad ide-

KNOCK KNOCK

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at his bedroom door. Wondering who it might be, he got up and opened the door, revealing a girl who looked to be about twelve years old.

"What do want sis?" Slightly annoyed that his train of thought had been derailed.

"Mom wanted me to tell you dinners' ready" she replied

"Oh. Alright, thanks."

His sister walked down the hall, past the living room, and into the dining room, Arthur following behind.

When he got there, he saw the table all set up and with food ready to eat.

Along with his mother, father, his two sisters and his 3 year old brother.

He sat down, and they all began to eat.

"Hey mom, what part of Japan are we moving to exactly?"

His mother slightly smiled. "Well the paper work my company gave me states that we'll be moving to a city named Hiroshima."

Arthur froze.

Pictures and videos flashed through his memory as he heard the city's name.

"Hiroshima. THE Hiroshima, The site of the world's first ever nuclear bombing? I've always loved studying more about the atomic bomb "Little Boy", and now I get to live in the place that was targeted. This is amazing!

Arthur had always been fascinated with the atomic bomb, wanting to know every last detail about it. Though he held deep sympathy for the city, victims, and survivors, he just couldn't help but want to learn more about it.

"Arthur"

Huh?

" Arthur, are you alright?" asked his mother, slightly worried.

"As soon as I mentioned the name of the city you went into a trance, making weird faces at nothing."

"Mom...

When do we start packing?"

His mother simply smiled.

"I knew you'd agree."

And that concludes chapter one. Like I mentioned earlier, this story originated from an idea I've had for a while now. If you liked what you read or if you would like to give me feedback and help me make this story better, please review

See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for making you guys wait so long, has it been? I'll try to update more regularly. But in any case, here's chapter 2.

" You're kidding right? "

It was lunchtime at Arthur's school and he had sat down with his friends and told them the news

"You can't be serious." One of his friends replied.

"Look I know it's sudden, I was shocked too, but this was my mom's company's decision. My mom said it's a really good opportunity for us, something about learning other cultures. More importantly, we can't let you know who find out. " Arthur said.

"Yeah, good point, if she ever found out that you got to go to Japan, she would freak!" one of his friends replied

"Hey, not so loud, she might-"

" What, Art kuns going to Japan desu!"

A sense of dread loomed over all of them as the annoying fake squeaky voice interrupted them.

"Hello Heaven" Arthur said with gritted teeth.

"Art kun, I told you, that's my human name, call me by my spiritual name Kishira Fujumaki!"

"How about I call you pathetic instead?" Arthur thought to himself.

"So what city are you moving to can you bring me back a souvenir it has to be made in Japan in fact can I come with you do you think I'll fall in lov-"

"Look, I don't know any details about this alright, so can you please stop asking so many questions?" Arthur lied

" Oh, ok baka " with that she left.

Once she was out of earshot, Arthur let out a sigh.

" Now that she's gone I can tell you everything, I'm moving to Hiroshima in about two weeks, I want you guys to be at the airport for a final farewell

at around ten o'clock. We can video chat while I'm on the plane. Sound good?"

"Yup"

"Sure"

"You got it"

"No problem"

With that the bell signaling the end of lunch rang, and everyone started getting up to go to class.

"Oh, and one more thing, don't let the weeb find out."

And with that he began walking towards class.

Over the course of the next two weeks Arthur's family had begun preparing for the move, packing clothes and such. Arthur and his sister Esbeide had registered for passports and had them finalized.

Finally, the day had arrived. Arthur took one final look at his now empty house before being called by his mom signaling it was time to go.

Upon arrival at the airport, his family went through all the basic airport security scanning and passport checking. Arthur saw his friends waiting for him near the boarding gate and they all met up. After a few laughs and a tender farewell group hug he waved goodbye to them all and his family was boarded on the plane and sat they sat down in there seats, Arthur and his sister sat next to each other, Arthur taking the window seat after a paper-rock-scisccors match, while their parents sat behind them.

" Hey sis, you scared?"

"Of what?" she replied

" Well it's your first time on a plane."

"So is yours" she responded.

Perhaps watching that plane crashes documentary the night before wasn't the best idea.

" Just calm down, everything's going to be fine, this plane won't blow up mid-air" he thought to himself

DING

The buckle up light made Arthur jump out of his seat, before realizing what it was.

Arthur pulled out his laptop and booted it up then proceeded to check his Skype. No one was active, then again, his friends had just been at the airport so it would take some time before he could video chat.

"This is going to be a long 19 hours"


End file.
